<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Love and Understanding by tnh1722</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594785">With Love and Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722'>tnh1722</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Grief/Mourning, Healthy Communication, Laura Hale's Birthday, M/M, supportive pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always remembers important dates. Birthdays, anniversaries, deathdays. The first time he does forget, it just so happens to be one of the most important to Derek. But just as they do with everything else, they work through it together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; The Pack, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek paced the living room while looking at his phone on the coffee table. He knew that Stiles had been studying for a particularly difficult exam all week and the exam was tomorrow morning, but he felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. Derek had worked out after a full shift at the station then went on a full perimeter run and he still wasn’t settled. </p><p>Stiles had asked the entire pack to keep the interruptions to a minimum this week. Stanford had been a welcomed and mostly conquered challenge to Stiles, but he is trying to impress this mythology professor in hopes to gain a TA position for his senior year. Everything was put on hold this week because he knew if he aced this exam that the TA spot was definitely his. </p><p>Derek respected that best out of anyone. He limited himself to a good morning call while they both got ready for their day and a few texts to say goodnight. However, as the week went on, Derek felt himself struggling more and more. Saturday was Laura’s birthday, her 30th birthday. It was now Thursday and a weight in his chest was getting heavier. He usually did better with anniversaries now after having some years of practice and therapy, but this one just hurts. He and Laura had discussed plans for a special trip for her milestone birthday many times, often joking that they would get to call that a vacation instead of on the run. </p><p>One of Stiles’ greatest abilities was his recognition and remembrance of important dates. Stiles never missed a birthday or an anniversary, good or bad. Derek knew that Stiles would be home at some point this weekend. He was always there for Derek on those painful days to hold him close, make sure he ate and drank, and did his best to help him sleep. Derek did the same for Stiles because they both had those days, something that helped them best understand each other. </p><p>However, in their limited communication this week, Derek could not get Stiles to mention a time to expect him at home. His only focus was this exam so Derek couldn’t get him to talk about much else. Derek asked John who said his small conversations were the same that week, consoling Derek as he understood the emotional struggle of loss. </p><p>Derek finally broke down and picked up his phone to call Stiles. He continued to pace and didn’t stop until he heard the voice he needed. <em>“Hey babe, I’m really in the middle of studying right now. Everything okay?”</em></p><p><em>“Um, yeah, of course. I just wanted to check in on you and see if you were leaving after your exam tomorrow or on Saturday?”</em> Derek replied, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. </p><p><em>“Oh, well, I was planning on using my weekend to catch up on my other classes. I kinda put everything else off to focus on this midterm so I’m pretty behind, you know?”</em> Stiles responded.</p><p>Derek felt the weight in his chest knock the air out of his lungs. He recovered quickly so Stiles wouldn’t worry. <em>“Yeah, I understand. I’m sure you have a lot to do. You’ll do great on that exam tomorrow.”</em></p><p>Stiles let out a soft laugh and said, <em>“Thanks, Sourwolf. I really need to keep studying though so I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, babe.”</em></p><p>Derek heard the call drop before he could even reply. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen as the call ended. He couldn’t stop the whimper from making its way out before he clenched his jaw. He wasn’t going to get angry; that wouldn’t be fair. Derek was very capable of saying something to Stiles about how he is feeling, but he didn’t want to burden him when he was in the middle of important school work especially when Stiles sounded so stressed. </p><p>He made his way through the house without even realizing he was moving. He locked the door, turned off all the lights, and slipped out of his jeans. He pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie then climbed into bed. The first tear didn’t fall until he looked across the room to see a picture of him and Laura on his dresser right next to one of his favorite pictures of him and Stiles. He cried quietly and eventually fell asleep.  </p><p>Derek startled awake when his phone notified him of a text from Parrish asking him if he wanted something from the coffee shop. He declined and then noticed that he should be at the station right about now. He hadn’t even remembered falling asleep, let alone falling asleep on a pillow that was still slightly damp from tears that Derek would never admit to letting out. </p><p>His head was throbbing which he hadn’t felt in quite some time. It was a distant memory of grieving from years ago when he would go hours without eating or drinking which reminded him that he didn’t eat or drink after running the night before. Werewolves could get dehydrated too, something Stiles often reminded the pack. </p><p>That familiar weight made itself known when he thought of Stiles, bringing back their conversation from last night. Derek grabbed his phone off the nightstand and texted John to let him know he was taking a sick day. He apologized for the short notice and promised to take a night shift sometime soon to make up for it.</p><p>Derek turned his phone off and closed the curtains to keep the light out. He went downstairs to grab a glass of water to drink quickly before heading back upstairs. He changed into a different set of comfortable clothes that still lingered with Stiles’ scent from his boyfriend’s last visit before climbing back into bed trying to sleep his way through the day. </p><p>---</p><p>Jordan made his way into the station and went straight to John’s office. “Where’s Derek? He’s never late and he turned down coffee this morning.” </p><p>“He called in sick,” John replied with a worried tone. He looked up to see the surprise on Jordan’s face that mirrored his own. </p><p>“I saw him out running twice yesterday. Derek has never taken a day off since he started,” Jordan said as he sat in the chair across from John. “Werewolves don’t just get sick.”</p><p>“No, he hasn’t and no, they don’t. I’m worried,” John responded, “Tomorrow is-”</p><p>“His sister’s birthday. Lydia told me. She’s been checking in on him every night this week during our calls,” Jordan finished as he cut off the Sheriff’s statement. “Should I call her?”</p><p>“Not yet, because she will call Stiles who has that exam this morning. It starts at ten and this will distract him which will then make Derek feel worse. You and I are going to run patrol this morning and we will go out to check on him. I’ll see if any of the wolves are around this morning to come with in case he doesn’t let us in. I will call Stiles around 11:30 when he should be out of his exam. I’m sure he knows what is going on,” John explained as he got up and grabbed his jacket and keys. </p><p>Jordan jumped up and followed quickly behind him. “That sounded so much like a Stiles plan.” </p><p>“Where do you think he got it from?” John cut back with a smirk before getting in the cruiser. </p><p>---</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he’s asleep and everything is locked up. His heart rate is slower and rested. I don’t want to startle him by going in unannounced, especially right now,” Boyd said as he finished his round of the house. </p><p>“I agree, I think that would make it worse. The last thing he needs is to feel threatened right now,” John said as he patted Boyd on the shoulder. “Thanks for coming.”</p><p>“Of course, we are all happy to help Derek, especially right now. We are all worried about him. I think we will all feel better when Stiles gets here,” Boyd replied as they walked back towards their cars. </p><p>John and Jordan both nodded. “Yeah, of course this damn test had to be the same week as this,” John said quietly.</p><p>“You and Melissa should come on Sunday to the movie day. Lydia added you to the group chat, didn’t she? We needed to start a new one without Derek and Stiles so it could be a surprise,” Jordan said as they got in the cruiser. </p><p>“Yeah, she did. We will probably come by for a little while. I think it’s a nice surprise because they will both need it after tomorrow,” John answered with a smile. He drove back to the station and asked Jordan to finish up Derek’s open reports so he had nothing to worry about when he got back next week. </p><p>John logged the morning patrol and took a few phone calls before his cell phone lit up on his desk. He looked down and saw Stiles’ name on his phone so he picked up immediately. <em>“Hey bud, how was the exam?”</em></p><p><em>“It went great. I felt confident in all of my answers and I think that TA spot is definitely mine now,”</em> Stiles replied, his tone hinted with some pride which made John smile. <em>“I was actually calling to see if today was a busy day at the station. Derek hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts this morning. I figured he didn’t want to distract me before the test, but now he won’t pick up after either.”</em></p><p>John frowned and made a confused sound. <em>“Wait, I assumed you knew.”</em></p><p><em>“Knew what? Dad, knew what?! What happened to Derek?”</em> Stiles rattled off, his tone escalating.</p><p><em>“Derek called in sick today. I wasn’t expecting it, but I figured he had talked to you about it,”</em> John answered, still concerned at hearing how frantic Stiles is sounding.</p><p>Stiles made an anxious sound and John heard things being thrown around his son’s apartment. <em>“No, he didn’t. Why would Derek call in sick? Werewolves don’t get sick. I just talked to him last night.” </em></p><p><em>“Stiles, we both know Derek isn’t sick, well physically. I’m just worried because he has never taken a day off for this before. He must be really struggling,”</em> John said honestly and waited for Stiles’ reply only to be met with silence. <em>“Stiles?”</em></p><p><em>“Dad, what happened? Why is Derek struggling? Why didn’t anyone call me if something happened with Derek? I just talked to him last night and he was fine. He was a little tense and upset that I couldn’t come home this weekend, but he always pouts when I stay here,”</em> Stiles explained, his voice nearly exasperated. </p><p><em>“What do you mean you aren’t coming home this weekend?!”</em> John exclaimed.</p><p><em>“Whoa, why am I in trouble? I have so much work to get done after this week so I decided to stay and catch up, that’s it. I would come home if someone had told me something happened Derek, though so tell me,”</em> Stiles answered, his frustration coming through in his tone.  </p><p>John felt his heart hurt for Derek and a misplaced frustration for his son that he quickly tamped down. He knew Stiles’ anxiety and determination for this exam had overtaken his brain this week, but he hated that the first important date Stiles ever forgot was this one. <em>“Stiles, what is the date?”</em></p><p>Stiles stuttered in confusion. <em>“What? Dad, what are you talking about? Tell me what is going on with Derek.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Mieczysław…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad!”</em>
</p><p><em>“No, you look at a calendar right now and tell me the date,”</em> John instructed, attempting to stay calm as he knows that Stiles would never actually act this way if he remembered. </p><p><em>“Okay, okay, jeez…”</em> Stiles responded as John heard papers rustling and annoyed mumbling in the background. <em>“It’s...oh no, it’s Laura’s birthday tomorrow. Shit, shit, shit. No, Dad, I can’t believe I forgot. How the hell did I forget?! Derek is never going to forgive me. Oh my God...I'm horrible. I’m the worst boyfriend ever. I-”</em></p><p><em>“Stiles! Hey, take a breath. You are not the worst anything. Derek loves you and Derek will forgive you. Derek understands you better than anyone else on this planet. You know that. You also know that you need to come home and take care of him. You messed up, but that is okay. It happens to the best of people, son. You and Derek have overcome much worse and come out of it stronger. He will know you didn’t mean for this to happen. Just come home and fix it,”</em> John explained, his voice was steady and firm knowing that Stiles didn’t need to escalate further. </p><p><em>“I...yeah, yes, you’re right. I’m leaving right now. Has anyone checked on him? Is he-”</em> Stiles asked, but he cut himself as his voice started to shake. He sniffled slightly and John could tell that if he wasn’t crying already, that Stiles was close to tears. </p><p><em>“Jordan and I went over there about an hour ago with Boyd. Derek was asleep with the house all locked up so we let him be and waited until we could talk to you.”</em> John answered.</p><p><em>“Okay...that’s good. That’s...I’m glad he is sleeping and not out running or something,”</em> Stiles responded, still sounding shaken.</p><p>John let out a worried sigh. <em>“Bud, I need you to settle down before you start driving back here. You shouldn’t be driving if you feel panicked.”</em> </p><p><em>“I’m good, Dad, I promise. Pissed at myself, but I’m okay. I just..I want...no, I need to see him. I need to apologize. And..and just be with him, I guess,”</em> Stiles answered more confident in tone than in his words. </p><p><em>“We both know that is all Derek wants too, son. Everything will be alright,”</em> John responded strongly. </p><p>Stiles sighed, sounding slightly relieved and started moving around again. <em>“Thanks Dad,”</em> Stiles said quietly. <em>“I love you.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I love you too, Stiles. Be safe. Let me know when you get home.”</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Stiles felt his heart race as he packed a bag in record time. He pulled on Derek’s BHHS basketball sweatshirt that Derek puts in his bag every time Stiles leaves the house. As he grabbed his keys and phone, Stiles paused in the middle of the room to collect himself. He took a few deep breaths and let himself focus on Derek before heading out. </p><p>Two hours later, Stiles was crossing into Beacon Hills and his mind started running quicker again. He decided to go to the store to get Derek’s favorite drinks and snacks because he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave once he got there and he wanted to have everything possible to comfort him. After the quickest grocery store run of his life and a quick text to his Dad, he was driving to the house. </p><p>Stiles grabbed all the bags in one trip and locked up the Jeep before letting himself into the house. He knew it was wishful thinking for Derek to be up and around, but he secretly wanted to see him on the couch or in the kitchen. He quickly put all the groceries away, keeping a Gatorade and pack of beef jerky out to take upstairs. </p><p>Stiles made his way to their bedroom and tried to open the door as quietly as possible knowing that Derek had been asleep. The last thing he wanted was to scare Derek awake. He felt pressure in his chest as he saw Derek curled up in the middle of the bed, looking smaller than Stiles has ever seen him. It said a lot about how Derek is feeling that he didn’t wake up when Stiles entered the house, let alone the bedroom. </p><p>A few tears built up, but Stiles refused to let them fall as he crawled in bed and slowly cuddled up behind Derek. Stiles ran one hand softly through Derek’s hair and rested the other over Derek’s heart. He pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s forehead and whispered, “Derek, wake up, babe.”</p><p>Derek shifted back into Stiles instinctively and then startled slightly at feeling Stiles in bed with him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he continued to relax further into Stiles. “Stiles? I thought you were staying at school. What are you doing here?” he asked just as softly as Stiles spoke. </p><p>Stiles shook his head at the thought of Derek just accepting his dismissal on the phone last night. “Derek, I’m so sorry,” Stiles said as his voice cracked and his hand shook as he still ran it through Derek’s hair. </p><p>“It’s okay, really,” Derek replied with a sigh as he leaned into Stiles’ touch. “You had important things to focus on this week. I...I shouldn’t-” </p><p>“No, it’s not okay. Whatever you are going to say, just no. I am so sorry that I let you feel alone in this. We promised each other that we would never let that happen and I broke that promise. I’m sorry,” Stiles declared as he pulled Derek in tighter. </p><p>Derek reached up and put his hand over Stiles’ on his chest. “I forgive you, but I have to apologize too. I promised that I would communicate how I was feeling and I didn’t do that. I should have said something last night.” </p><p>Stiles flipped his hand over to lace their fingers together. “Derek, please do not take any of this blame. Seriously, this one is on me. I pushed everyone out this week for a stupid test and I hurt you. You couldn’t communicate with someone who was ignoring you.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid. School is important,” Derek mumbled into his pillow, trying to deflect. </p><p>“You’re right; school is important to me. You have been my number one supporter in that. But I also have a lot of people that are important to me too,” Stiles said quietly as he rolled Derek onto his back to hold Derek’s face in his hands. They made eye contact for the first time since Stiles got home and both of their faces softened at seeing tears in the other’s eyes. “And you, Derek Hale, are at the top of that list. You are important, babe.”</p><p>Derek nodded and met Stiles for a very gentle kiss. “You haven’t made me feel like anything less since we started dating.”</p><p>“I did last night.”</p><p>“Stiles…”</p><p>“No! I did, I know I did,” Stiles exclaimed, the loudest either of them had spoken so far. Stiles felt Derek’s arms tighten around him as he let his forehead rest against Derek’s for a few seconds before he started talking quietly again. “I’m just so upset with myself. I never forget days like this and I hate that it was such an important day to forget. I did because I was so focused on myself that I didn’t stop to think about anyone else. And now I am feeling even more selfish because here I am throwing myself a little pity party when I came home to take care of you and now-”</p><p>“Hey, hey, breathe, love,” Derek said, cutting him off and pulling Stiles closer again. He moved them so they were laying side by side, keeping Stiles’ hands on his chest. “You are here with me now. You are here now and that is what matters to me.”</p><p>“But I wouldn’t have been if my dad didn’t tell me. My dad had to remind me about today and I hate that,” Stiles replied, his voice not as escalated but still clearly shaken. </p><p>Derek sighed and rolled again to where he was now the one hovering slightly over Stiles to make sure he had his boyfriend’s full focus. “Stiles, I hear that you are upset and I understand that, but one of the many reasons I love you is how you prioritize our feelings. I know you would never purposefully leave me alone in anything. I know you would never mean for this to happen. Tell me, what is the first thing you did when you realized what tomorrow is?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? I packed my bag and drove home. I wasn’t about to stay at school for another second after my dad made me look at the date,” Stiles answered without hesitation. </p><p>Derek’s lips curled into a small smile and couldn’t stop himself for leaning in to kiss Stiles’ forehead. “That is why it’s okay.”</p><p>Stiles looked at Derek with a shine in his eyes before pulling him down into his embrace. “I love you, Der.”</p><p>“I love you too, Mischief,” Derek whispered as he tucked his face into Stiles’ neck to fully immerse himself into his scent. </p><p>There was a welcomed silence as they just held each other. Stiles started to run his fingers through Derek’s hair while Derek gently rubbed his hand along Stiles’ side. </p><p>“Thank you for being here,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ neck, trying to keep the quiet surrounding them. </p><p>“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Stiles replied, just as quiet. He let his cheek rest on Derek’s head and moved his hand down to gently run his fingers across the nape of his neck. He decided that they may revisit this conversation later, but they had come to a good place to stop so Stiles finally checked in on the reason he was there. “Honestly, how are you feeling?” </p><p>Derek was quiet for a few seconds and somehow managed to pull himself closer to Stiles for comfort. “I miss her.”</p><p>“I know, baby, I know,” Stiles responded with a kiss to Derek’s forehead. Another silence fell over the room before Stiles spoke again. “When’s the last time you ate anything?”</p><p>Derek cringed slightly and offered Stiles a guilty glance. “Um...I had some water this morning.”</p><p>Stiles squeezed Derek tight one more time as he sat them up. “Let’s go have some lunch and move this snuggle party to the couch so we can watch whatever you want on Netflix. Sound good?” </p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Derek replied as he let Stiles pull him off the bed and lead him downstairs, never letting go of his boyfriend’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had a small extension to this story and finally had an idea that came to me today so I decided to add a second chapter. I really am a sucker for Derek with a happy pack like he deserves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of Friday and all of Saturday consisted of Stiles cuddling Derek on the couch or their bed and talking in soft whispers to keep the atmosphere in the house calm. Stiles had made a small dinner as they both weren’t up for anything big. They were watching 'Sixteen Candles' as it had become one of their shared comfort movies after finding it was a favorite of both their mothers. </p><p>Derek turned slightly to look up at Stiles from where his head is resting on his boyfriend’s chest. “The pack is coming over tomorrow,” Derek said and saw a look of surprise on Stiles’ face that said he already knew the pack was coming over but was confused as to how Derek knew. </p><p>“I overheard your dad, Jordan, and Boyd talking about it outside the house yesterday when they came by. They thought I was asleep and I just couldn’t bring myself to go downstairs to talk to them at the time,” Derek admitted, his voice dropping even quieter than they had been talking all day. </p><p>Stiles ran his hand up and down Derek’s back as he spoke and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before responding. “I understand, it’s okay. They just wanted to check on you, make sure you were safe. I’m sure no one would be offended by you needing space.”</p><p>Derek nodded and kissed Stiles’ chest in thanks. “How did you know about tomorrow?” Derek asked.</p><p>They both paused for a few seconds and then looked at each other. At the same time, they said, “Scott” and then started laughing. Stiles was so happy to hear the first full laugh out of Derek so far that weekend. </p><p>“So, you are good with everyone coming over?” Stiles asked quietly, resuming his slow massage of Derek’s back. </p><p>“Um...yeah, I think it will be good to have the pack around. It will probably help settle my wolf,” Derek answered, leaning into Stiles’ touch. </p><p>“I thought you would say that, but I wanted to double check. We should get some rest then because you are already tired and all the social interaction while feeling down will drain you tomorrow. Let’s go up to bed,” Stiles said as he slowly pushed them both into a sitting position. </p><p>Derek paused and Stiles froze when he heard a sniffle. He pulled his arms around Derek’s waist and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, curling around his back as close as possible. “Hey, what’s wrong? What did I say? I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p><p>“No, it’s not that. It’s just...my mom used to tell us that we would know when we found our mate because they understand our weaknesses and care for them. Mine was always family until...they were gone so Laura used to joke to take my mind off family. She said that my mate would know that it was socializing, you know, with the whole anxiety deal I developed after the fire,” Derek explained, pausing to take a breath. Stiles stayed quiet and offered physical support; he always knew when to be patient for Derek so he just rubbed a hand up and down Derek’s chest while pressing a soft kiss into his shoulder. </p><p>“One night when I was really in a bad headspace, I had a panic attack after a nightmare. When I was coming down from it, I asked Laura if I had ruined my ability to be trusted or...to be loved.”</p><p>“Baby, no…”</p><p>Derek pulled Stiles’ arms around him tighter and made a soft sound of agreement. “I know, Sti. I know that’s not true. I haven’t felt that way in a long time. You have shown me that in ways that I could’ve never imagined, but at the time, my mind was not in a good place. Laura, though, she never doubted me.” </p><p>“I’m so happy that you feel that way, Der. That you had Laura and still know that you are loved. I don’t want you to ever feel that again,” Stiles whispered back with another tight squeeze. </p><p>Derek leaned back further into Stiles’ warmth and continued. “Whenever we talked about mates after that, she always said my perfect mate would know that even though something with my pack might be exhausting for me emotionally, I would never turn it down. If they figured that out, they were the one for me. When you said that, it hit me just how perfect you are for me. I always knew you were my mate, but that was the moment Mom always talked about. She said it knocks the wind out of you. She was right. Laura would love you, my whole family would and that’s all I ever wanted since I learned about mates.”</p><p>It was Stiles’ turn to sniffle as he turned Derek’s face so he could look at him. Stiles tried to find words, but it was one of those rare occurrences where he was speechless. He let his head fall forward to rest his forehead against Derek’s. Finally, he whispered between them, “I love you so much. Thank you for telling me. I’ve always thought that you were the one for me too. I may not be a wolf, but I have always felt drawn to you. I’m sure I would love them too because any family that made you would be awesome.”</p><p>Derek nodded, his tear-eyed gaze meeting Stiles’ affectionate look. “I love you too, more than I can even put into words.”</p><p>Stiles continued to hold Derek tightly around the waist while Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles’ arms until they both settled into the quiet again. “Can we still go to bed now? I really want to keep cuddling, but I’m tired,” Derek asked softly causing Stiles to laugh. </p><p>“Of course, babe, let’s go to bed.”</p><p>---</p><p>Stiles made his way downstairs after coaxing Derek into showering alone so Stiles could arrange the living room and kitchen to accommodate the entire pack. He stood at the counter while the coffee brewed and thought about being grateful for how far the pack had come over the years and being proud of Derek as the one mostly responsible for that growth. Stiles was startled from his thoughts by the beeping coffee machine. </p><p>While stirring in his creamer, Stiles was surprised again by knocking at the door. He had not expected the pack this early, but he also knew that meant Melissa’s huevos rancheros. He made his way to the door with a little happy dance at the thought of his favorite breakfast. </p><p>Stiles opened the door to find most of the pack either on their porch or making their way up from the driveway, only missing Peter who probably assumed he is unwelcome today due to the nature of grief for Derek. He would have to make sure that they got Peter over to the house at some point for both his and Derek’s sake. </p><p>“Hey guys, come in! I wasn’t expecting everyone this early,” Stiles said brightly as he gestured for everyone to come in. </p><p>Lydia stopped walking up the porch steps and looked at him with a raised brow. “Scott?” she asked disappointingly. </p><p>Stiles laughed and nodded in answer, causing Lydia to roll her eyes with a smile. “It really was a great plan, Lyds. Derek and I really appreciate it.” </p><p>“Of course, you and Derek take care of the entire pack. You deserve the same in return,” Lydia responded with a smile and kiss to his cheek before carrying her bags to the kitchen counter. </p><p>Stiles accepted more greetings and hugs from the rest of the pack as they made their way into the house. Melissa immediately started giving orders as she prepared to make breakfast while Boyd, Scott, and Jordan rearranged the living room furniture to better accommodate everyone. </p><p>After a few moments enjoying the warmth and movement that filled the house, Stiles made his way towards the stairs. “I’m going to check on Derek. We will be down in a little bit.” </p><p>John made sympathetic eye contact with Stiles. “Take your time, son. We aren’t going anywhere.” </p><p>Stiles took the stairs two at a time and shut the bedroom door behind him when he saw Derek sitting on the bed holding the picture of him and Laura from the dresser. He stood in front of Derek and ran a hand through his hair gently. </p><p>“She would be so proud of you, Der. The pack downstairs, here to take care of each other because of you is just one of the many reasons why,” Stiles whispered, followed by a kiss to Derek’s forehead. </p><p>Derek looked up with tear-brimmed eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. “I couldn’t do it without you.”</p><p>Stiles shook his head and stepped closer to wrap his arms around Derek’s shoulders. “That’s not true, babe. You could do this on your own, but you don’t have to. You have me and everyone else downstairs for support. What do you think about coming down to have breakfast with us?”</p><p>“I’m good, I promise. I’m actually really glad that everyone is here. It feels...right,” Derek replied as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. </p><p>“Well...not everyone. We’re missing one,” Stiles said, his tone disappointed. </p><p>Derek tensed and looked up at Stiles knowingly. “Peter?” </p><p>Stiles nodded in response and then stepped over to the nightstand, grabbing Derek’s phone and holding it towards him. “You both need this.”</p><p>Derek took the phone and sent a text off to Peter before standing and taking Stiles’ hand. He let his boyfriend lead him downstairs and couldn’t the smile that spread across his face at seeing their kitchen full of their pack members. </p><p>Different voices called out Derek’s name in excitement and the wolves came over to scent their Alpha. John ushered them into the room with a pat on the back and Melissa came around the counter to give him a motherly hug. </p><p>Lydia then led Derek to the head seat at the table while Melissa started handing plates piled high with food to the wolves. Stiles pulled a chair around the end of the table so he could sit close beside Derek and motioned for the rest of the pack to sit. </p><p>As everyone was getting settled with random conversations floating around the room, the front door opened to reveal a disheveled Peter who clearly ran over. He shared a smile with Derek who offered him the open seat to the right of him. Peter sat and tilted his neck to offer his acceptance to the Alpha before taking up conversation with John.</p><p>Derek looked around the table and felt his pack bonds fill with comfort. He turned and found Stiles staring at him with a loving gaze. Stiles then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Derek’s temple before resting a hand on Derek’s leg. He turned his attention to Erica who was proposing a pack trip to Big Bear to add some of his own ideas. </p><p>Derek sat back in his chair and thought about his family, mainly Laura and his mother. For the first time in a long time, he was celebrating with his pack for a family member’s birthday instead of mourning and somehow, he didn’t feel guilty. </p><p>As if Stiles could sense what he was thinking, his boyfriend leaned into him and tightened his grip on his leg to support him. Derek couldn’t help the warm smile that spread on his face. For the first time since the fire, he finally felt like he had enough love again. Not the same from his family, he could never replace them, but this new love he had gained from a new family was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been loving Teen Wolf lately so I've had quite a few story ideas for Derek and Stiles. I hope you enjoy this! I may add a follow up chapter if it comes together the right way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>